Bird
|experience = 1-3 |sounds = Crow: Blue Grosbeak: Cardinal: Canary: Mourning Dove: Parrot: |first appearances = v2.1}} Birds are small, tamable passive mobs that eat seeds. Spawning Natural generation Birds spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 1 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. Drops Birds drop 0-2 feathers when killed. They drop 1-3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Birds wander and fly around aimlessly, singing or chirping occasionally; each bird variant comes with its own unique song. They usually stay out of water. They are 'shy' mobs, and will fly away from the player or any mob when approached. They will remain in the air until the player or entity moves away from them. 'Seeds' Birds are attracted to seeds on the ground, and will eat any if nearby. If wheat has been harvested near a bird, it will eat the seeds. This can also happen if a bird lands on your crops and uproots them. It is recommended to build a roof on farms or to keep birds away from crops to avoid an early harvest. Taming A bird can be tamed by throwing seeds (by pressing Q) on the ground and then right-clicking on the bird with seeds after it has eaten the seeds in the ground. This can be rather difficult to achieve, however, as the bird(s) will fly away from you whenever you get close. Taming birds requires patience. Once the bird has been named, it will become tamed. Right-clicking on the tamed bird will place it on your head, much like a bunny or turtle. Tamed birds will not despawn, and can also be healed with seeds. Like untamed birds, tamed birds will eat any seeds on the ground if nearby. Birds can also be leashed without protest. Gliding If there is a bird on the player's head, it will allow the player to glide, making he/she immune to fall damage. This can also allow the player to perform long-distance horizontal jumps. 'Taking care of birds' When making an enclosure for birds, be sure to keep them in so that they don't fly out, as birds tend to fly around occasionally. It is advised to build a roof on top of the enclosure to prevent escape. Glass may also be optional as birds may fly into the ceiling of a solid roof and suffocate. Variations White Bird.jpg|The six natural types of birds. Black Bird.jpg Yellow Bird.jpg Red Bird.jpg Green Bird.jpg Blue Bird.jpg Birds will typically spawn using one of six different skins. Skins include white (mourning dove), blue (blue grosbeak), black (crow), green (parrot), red (cardinal), and yellow (canary). History Trivia *If a horse is ridden with a bird on top of your head, the horse will gain an incredible speed boost, making it nearly impossible to control it. *Some mobs, such as kitties, boars, foxes, raccoons, grizzly bears, and black bears, will attack birds. * Birds can be used to glide safely from heights without the risk of falling to one's own death. * For ambient purposes, birds are attracted to trees, and may fly around or land on them. Gallery Crow and dove.png|A crow and a dove. Birds in a tree.png|Several birds flying around near a tree. Birds zoo.png|Birds in an enclosure. Category:Mobs Category:Passive mobs Category:Tamable mobs